girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Tarvek's humming
* If we're talking about , the note used to signify it is very simple, as opposed to the complex curly ones used to show Heterodyning. Maybe he was just humming to himself through a long boring task. ** That's what it seems to be to me too. (Edit: I still think it's him just repeating the tune from memory.) --Mnenyver 04:24, 25 February 2008 (UTC) *** No, the principal appearance is in the upper right hand corner of . But Cf the fourth meaning of Zarchne 09:47, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::*Na! Dots Agatha's (dingbots), not Tarvek. See der shading? It's a "fade-in" like in der cinema. Altgorl 07:56, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Mu, Altgorl; I believe you misunderstand me. :::: Yah! Vas zo small Hy missed it. Danke! Altgorl 04:59, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::: In fact, the Heterodyning in the last frame of is actually from the dingbots (built by Dingbot Prime after Agatha and . But that's mostly irrelevant to the question. :::: The frame in which Tarvek appears to be Heterodyning is the fourth one of , the upper right-hand corner, just before Veilchen arrives in the room with him. There is a small elliptical speech bubble containing Heterodyne-musical notes. The question is whether these are coming from Tarvek's voice or from the "simple device" (sixth frame) he's holding in his hand. My belief is that it's the device, for two or three reasons: ::::# Although we didn't know it at the time (some people actually speculated it came from the Mongfish side, , and his consequent notwithstanding), the ability for a(n unaided) human being to produce Heterodyne music must be (in practice) specific to the family, else it wouldn't be named for them nor . ::::# While Tarvek is not (by anyone's guess) a Heterodyne, he is capable of duplicating Van Rijn's work, upon which the the ability of the dingbots to reproduce the music seems to be based — although this doesn't actually have to be true in order to accept the salient point that Tarvek has a talent for duplicating and reëngineering even the most delicate machinery, especially audio equipment (Anevka's body and her voicebox, respectively). ::::# We know that Tarvek has enough of a grasp of the Dingbots' mechanism(s) to create a . ::::The only reason I mentioned is that in the penultimate frame, Tarvek attempts to interpret the tarot card that Moxana has presented. He knows of four nominal meanings of the card, but does not seem to realize that any of them apply, let alone all four, as we see. sooner or later: ::::* "Great power at great risk" ::::*: This, I suppose, answers his question. Not postively nor negatively (Moxana promises neither victory nor defeat), but simply to say that the reward is at least commensurate to the risk. ::::* "Beware of things underground" ::::*: The rescue party, obviously, who returns to the sewers in two pages. Also the green glowy things. ::::* "Expect an unexpected friend" ::::*: I'm not sure if Tarvek has any real friends, but Agatha shows up on the next page. ::::* "Learn a new piece of music" ::::*: Obviously refers to Heterodyning. :::: Since, as specified above, we do later see him producing Heterodyne music, it would seem that he did, at least, take the last of these four to heart. I just reiterate that he most likely used his superhuman mechanical skills to create a device to reproduce it rather than innate musical ability, of which we know almost nothing. :::: However, regardless of how he does it, I have little doubt that at some point in the future the plot will require him to do it. :::: ⚙Zarchne 10:17, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: I believe Tarvek missed out on all four of those hints, actually. "Learn a new piece of music" most likely meant he was supposed to help Agatha by playing her music for her (and suppressing the Other). Had he helped Agatha and not destroyed her dingbots, putting his own bid for power at risk, he just might have won her. --mnenyver 13:11, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::: Fair enough. Also, it would mean that he should not attempt to work with the Geisters ("beware of things underground"). Too bad he hates and fears the Baron more than the Other. :::::: But in any case, Tarvek seems to be able to produce the Heterodyne music; one more bit of circumstantial evidence that it's mechanical is that, although he explains his detection of Veilchen's arrival by directing attention to the "simple device", after Veilchen leaves he implies (sotto voce) that the real way he detected him was by smell. :::::: ⚙Zarchne 18:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: Although Tarvek could just be whistling idly, it is entirely possible that, with no specific plan in mind, he was inspired by Moxana's card to try to memorize the music Agatha makes when Heterodyning. Given that we now know (both from the dingbots and her projected message) that this is a way to snap Agatha temporarily out of posession by Lucrezia, how it could end up being used in the plot is obvious enough. --Quadibloc 02:18, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Is it possible he got the song caught in his head while watching Agatha work? After all, if a Dingbot can reproduce the sound, why can't a person? Janmcneville 19:27, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Are der any udder drawings uf music in GG? How do ve kno dis isn't just how der Foglios draw musical notes for der storie? Altgorl 22:15, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :We have seen here. Also . If I think of any others I'll add them, too. LadyVivamus 22:17, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :: . I think it's safe to say that there is a difference.LadyVivamus 19:16, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Tarvek claims to be a descendant of the Storm King who may have wed a Heterodyne. If both those facts are true, then wouldn't Tarvek be a distant relation and thus possibly be able to reproduce the music? Surgoshan 11:38, 6 February 2009 *My theory is that all Sparks have some sort of tune to drown out distractions; Heterodyning is just an extremely effective version of this. Tarvek may well have been remembering Agatha's song, though humming it doesn't have the same dramatic effect for him because only a Heterodyne can truly grasp the minute complexities of their tune. As for the Dingbots; Gil and Tarvek seemed to come to the conclusion that Agatha's clanks possess the Spark recently, so they can Heterodyne by virtue of having Agatha's "fingerprint" on their artificial Spark. dr. nub 13:30, 29 November 2009